Ripper
by insan-ehipsters
Summary: Briella and Allison are Salvatores. There are four Salvatore children, and they come in sets of two. Stefan and Briella are seventeen, and twins. Allison and Damon are twenty five and twins. Who really created the brand names of 'The Ripper' Stefan and Brie, or the other two? Maybe it wasn't even a Salvatore to start with.


"The Party is here!" Declaired Andrew, or Drew Adams, he and his friends walked in, right over everyone. Clairena made her way over to her brother, who was with the group of popular boys.

"Claire, you need to slow down on the drinking," He said, supporting his sister.

"But-Jackson, I dont want to be hurt anymore." She jutted out a lip, then he spent the next hour getting her sober. Now she was only slightly buzzed. Not drunk, and she would remember everything that happened in the morning.

"Clairena Stradler." A girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. _Tianna Kingsley was it girl. _

"Tianna." She said, her face evident with discust. They always hated eachother, because they had a guy come between them.

"I want you to stay away from Jackson, hun." Jackson was her half brother. Different dad, so a different last name.

"It's a little hard to stay away from my brother. So just back off of me, and we can go to ignoring eachother again." She said.

"Brother?" Tianna squealed, flushing red. "A hot guy like that, cant be a brother to a ugly dwarf like you."

"You WANT ME TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU? EW NO I DONT DO THAT!" Claire yelled. Tianna flushed red, and then stormed off. Someone flung an arm around Clairena.

"Nice job." Speaking, was the person who loved to humiliate people. Dylan Kenderson. Claire turned towards him.

"Why, thank you, its my specialty." She said, nonchalantly.

"Whats your name, princess?" He asked. He was in Jacksons group, but no one every really payed attention to her.

"Im Claire." She said.

"Dylan. Come meet my friends, I think they'll like you." He said, tugging her in the direction of all the boys in the imediate circle. Each of them had a girl, if not, two. Claire, rolled her eyes. "Guys, this girl just humiliated Tianna Kingsley." Jackson was the back to pull away from his girl.

"Clairena." He said, his eyes widening in horror. "What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped. She flicked her hair beind her shoulder, and looked at her nails, boredly.

"I was thinking I was tired of her threating me. She called me an ugly dwarf, I'm taller than the bitch. She was inspiring my inner serial killer." Jackson laughed at his sisters reply.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I dont get why you treat me so different around other people, your a jerk." She said, walking away. All guys eyes burned into her back, and she grabbed the first cup from the person who wasnt expecting it, chugging it down.

"What the hell was that dude? She stood up to you, do you have a thing with her?" Dylan asked.

"She's my sister, everyone keeps forgetting it. Do I really treat her bad?" He asked. Chase nodded.

"A little man, you asked her why she stood up for herself, and then assumed she was drunk." he explained. Jackson groaned. "Dick move. Why did you never tell us you had a smokin' hot sister?"

"She's off limits, so I never even bothered."

"Right, I never even knew she lived next to me. Now Im going to annoy her." Drew smirked.

"She's always complaining about the stupid neighbour and how he never lets her get sleep." Jackson smirked.

"Her room is right next to mine and I never saw her get dressed?" He asked. "Woah, I need to pay attention more."

**CLAIRE STRADLER**

As I sat in class, tapping my pen, over and over again, the teacher looked at me. "Please, stop." I wasnt tapping when she looked, but someone else began tapping, her head snapping in that direction, and then I began tapping again. And more people began tapping. "All of you tapping, detention!" She squealed. I kept a straight face, and leaned back in my seat. I got a small note, from Jackson.

"Ask her what her weapon for the zombie apoclypse would be, it'll be hilarious." The paper read. I slowly raised my hand.

"Claire?" She asked, slowly.

"What would be your weapon for the zombie apocolypse be?" I asked, my face dead serious. The class burst out in hysterics.

"I'll see you in detention." She snapped. I held my hands up in surrender as the laughter died down.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the detention room, with Jackson, Chase, Drew, Dylan, Josh, and Tianna. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her, she makes me cringe.

"Hello." She said, in a seductive voice.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"What was that, hon?"

"Its was a-"

"NO TALKING." Mr. Boston, the vice princible yelled. "You all know the rules, fill out the slip, no talking, no cell phones, and you'll be in here for two hours, I suggest a letter to Mrs. Whitney saying sorry, Miss Stradler." I raised my hands up, in surrender.

"Yeah." Tianna said. Mr. Boston left the room. Once I finished, I saw the detention teacher was sleeping. I rolled my eyes, taking my head phones and phone out. It was the brand new LG G3. My messy braid falling over my shoulder, and making hair fall over my ears, which I tukced behind my ear.

I felt someone poking me, multiple times. I sighed, and pulled a headphone out. "What?" I snapped, in a whisper. I came face-to-face with Jackson.

"Help me, Tianna is all over me." He said in a whisper. "Right now she's in the bathroom." I cracked a smile.

"Okay, you have to make mom bake me cupcakes and you cant have any," I said. He nodded, with a look of terror on his face, when the door opened. Queen Bee stepped in, her small shirt lifting above her belly button. I sighed in discust, as she made her way over here. She tried to sit next to Jackson, but I dived into the seat.

"Uh, thats my seat, move it." She snapped.

"Uh, this is my seat now, move it." I retorted. She scoffed, and I stood up, acting like I'd move. When I didnt, she slapped me, it stung, but I didnt show it.

"Bitch, move."

"You know, I would slap you back, but I dont want Slut on my hand." Jackson stiffled a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Your just jealous."

"Yeah, jealous of the people who havent met you." I cracked a brilliant smile to this one, and she tried to slap me again, I saw it coming, and caught her hand. "You really need to stop doing that, I watch way to many fighting shows, and Im sure your running in heels wont do anything." I threw her hand down.

"Are you naturally blonde?" She questioned me. I looked at her.

"For your information, I might graduate early, and get rid of you. Please, send me pictures of the family when your still at moms house, while you have a child at sixteen, and I refuse to let my brother near you, you know, even if you try, I will always win. Because I love to play games, and I always win at them."

"Lets play a game of hide and seek, you go hide somewhere on the east coast, and I'll come find you."

"Or we play a racing game. Lets see who can get him back first, you know, the father of your abortioned child you cold hearted monster." It was true she had an abortion, harsh much, why not just adoption.


End file.
